


Touch

by Ruenis



Series: Aldnoah.Zero Domestic One-shots [10]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruenis/pseuds/Ruenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Slaine is still getting used to receiving affection, Inaho has noticed he seems better at giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Slaine is lying on the loveseat when Inaho exits the kitchen, a pillow under his head and an arm slung over his over his eyes. His breathing is even, quiet, chest rising and falling..

 _He's sleeping,_ Inaho realises, quietly crossing over and kneeling beside him, listening to his quiet, even breathing. He reaches a hand out, fingertips grazing his cheek.

The action earns him a quiet groan, Slaine turning his head to shy away from the touch.

The brunet cannot help but smile, even if just a bit, and he gazes at Slaine for a few moments more before standing up. He carefully positions himself between the loveseat's back cushions and his boyfriend, earning another quiet, surprised groan when he lies down on his legs and chest.

Teal flutters open slowly, and the blond sighs softly upon realising what has woken him. He gently cups Inaho's face, smushing his cheeks together, murmuring, “You woke me up..”

“The food is ready,” Inaho offers softly, allowing the blond to rub his thumbs along his cheeks, still looking drowsy.

“Were you touching me..?” Slaine asks, smushing Inaho's face further, forcing him to purse his lips, “Isn't that weird..? Touching someone while they're sleeping?”

“We're dating, Slaine,” Inaho says, as best he can, “and you touch my face all the time when you think I'm asleep.”

The comment earn him a tired smile, but not a response; it seems Slaine is aware that Inaho pretends to sleep at times. The blond pulls the corners of Inaho's lips up to form a smile, one that he chuckles softly at. “You really don't mind this?” he asks, voice starting to return to normal, sleepiness fading.

“You enjoy it. I see no reason to stop you,” Inaho says matter-of-factly, offering Slaine a tiny smile of his own, “And it isn't as if you're inflicting pain on me.”

Slaine blinks at the response, pale cheeks darkening a shade. “I.. don't..”

“I like seeing you smile,” Inaho murmurs, watching as Slaine's cheeks darken further. He rests his elbow on Slaine's chest, and uses the softest of touches to reach out and trace the blond's bottom lip with his own thumb, tilting his head up somewhat.

They stay quiet for a spell, Slaine processing his thoughts and Inaho gazing at his boyfriend.

Despite keeping an eye on the blond, Inaho is still caught off guard when Slaine suddenly pulls his face forward, pressing their lips together.

He applies pressure for only seconds before pulling away, a repressed smile tugging on the edges of his lips, mirth in his teal eyes. “You should smile more, too,” he murmurs teasingly.

“I'll smile more if you do,” Inaho says almost instantly, still somewhat surprised by the sudden kiss.

“Alright,” Slaine agrees, “You have yourself a deal.”

The brunet slowly starts to pull away from the other, impeded when his face is once again pulled down, though not for a kiss this time.

Instead, Slaine only cups Inaho's face in his hands, offering him a small, loving smile. He holds the brunet in place, preventing him from leaving or moving back any further.

Inaho feels his own lips relax into a smile as he gazes at the blond. “The food is ready, you know,” he murmurs, leaning down just enough to brush their lips together, “It'll get cold.”

“You should probably stop kissing me, then,” Slaine mumbles against the brunet's lips, pulling him closer in spite of his own words.

He does; Inaho pulls away almost instantly, smile slipping when he sees the shocked look on his boyfriend's face. “What?” he asks, “You told me to..–”

The blond quickly shakes his head, a sigh escaping his lips as he smiles sheepishly. He carefully sits up as best he can with Inaho still on top of him, gaze flickering to the kitchen, “What did you cook for dinner?”


End file.
